


The Amazing Jacob Man

by floraauditores



Series: Assassin x Reader [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraauditores/pseuds/floraauditores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye, your roommate's twin brother, stops by one stressful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Jacob Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an Assassin x Reader request please feel free to drop me an ask on my tumblr: http://floraauditores.tumblr.com/

You glared at your phone as you received another snapchat from Evie. Your roommate had been trying to lure you out all night with various snaps and texts. It was “Thirsty Thursday” and unlike all of your friends you had an exam at 8am the next day. You flipped your phone over and ignored it. It was easy for Evie for go off gallivanting around campus because _she_ didn’t have any more midterms. You groaned out loud at the thought of your very last midterm in the class you loathed the most, taught by the professor you admired the least.

Your desk was littered with the very expensive text book you thought was useless, printed out articles, pens, highlighters, posts its, and your overheating laptop and it’s very loud whizzing fan. You had your study playlist playing from Spotify. It was that one weird mix you made one drunken night that only consisted of current rap and old M83 songs. Your hair was thrown up in the messiest bun imaginable. You nervously bit your fingernails as you blankly stared at the insufferably small font in the article you were reading.

Sometimes you couldn’t even tell if what you were reading was the English language anymore.

A particularly annoying scream disturbed you from your attempt at concentration. You rolled your eyes, thinking about the drunken antics that must be happening right now. You felt very sour because all you really wanted right now was at shot of anything clear and hard. But no, you had work to do.

You stretched out your arms and let out an unflattering groan of exasperation.

“That was an attractive noise.”

Your eyes widened and you almost tipped back in your chair. You gripped your desk with all of your strength and caught your breath. You slowly turned around and saw Jacob Frye, Evie’s twin brother, standing in your doorway, letting the door to the dorm hallway close behind him.

“Jesus, have you ever heard of knocking?” You spat.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” He asked with a sly smirk.

“Well, I’ve got a midterm tomorrow so if you’d kindly fuck off so I can concentrate…”

Jacob blatantly ignored you and sauntered further into your room. “You’re always so hostile.” He commented, stopping in front of your desk and leisurely leaning on it’s wood surface. He stared down at you expectantly,

“Why are you here, Jacob?” You questioned, already feeling done with this conversation.

It seemed that every time Jacob stopped by yours and Evie’s room, he would always been so keen to annoy the shit out of you. He was repeatedly a strange mix of flirtatiousness and boastfulness. Evie often joked that he probably liked you. You never thought anything of it. Why would he like his sister’s roommate? That would just be so weird for everyone involved.

His eyes lightened up with realization. “The Netflix password!” He jumped forward and started rummaging through Evie’s desk drawers. “I know she keeps it written down on a flash card somewhere…”

You closed your eyes and sighed, leaning back in your chair. If he weren’t such a dumbass you would probably find him kind of cute.

“Nice try. I know the password is ‘theamazingjacobman0911’.” You smirked.

Jacob cheeks were…turning red? You felt jovial that you have gotten Jacob Frye to blush.

“You caught me.” He sheepishly held up his hands in surrender.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Now, why are you here?”

Jacob walked over and sat on your bed, facing you at your desk. “Evie sent me to make sure you weren’t making a noose out of your study guides.”    
“Ugh,” You turned your attention back to your laptop. “I just feel like I’m gonna fail this stupid test.”

Jacob hopped off your bed and stood behind you, reading your laptop screen. “Hmm…”

“What?” You inquired.

Jacob ignored you and made his way to the room’s mini fridge that lives under Evie’s bed. He pulled out the half empty bottle of patron and sat it on your desk. You were about to protest but he held a hand up in your face to quiet you. He retrieved two shot glasses from the windowsill and placed them on the desk next to the alcohol.    
He carefully moved all your papers into semi-neat piles and closed your laptop.

“Jacob, I can’t do this. I need to study.”

Jacob disregarded your protests once again and poured two hefty shots for the two of you.

“I know you have a weakness for tequila.” He grinned, picking up his shot, readying himself.

“You know that tomorrow morning’s final is my other weakness?” You retaliated, not picking up the small glass. “ _Honestly, just stop it._ I’m not getting distracted.”

Jacob leaned in very close. His hazel eyes were locked into yours. “What’s the harm in taking an hour to recharge?”

You tried to say no, but you were speechless. You never did too well under pressure. Jacob gave you a reassuring smile and handed you your shot glass. You tentatively grabbed it, turning off the logical part of your brain. Jacob held up his shot glass in cheers and you followed suit.

The tequila burned as you swallowed the whole shot in one go, something you were usually too much of a pussy to do anyways. Jacob threw back his head and gave a loud “Woo!”

You steadied yourself and smiled at Jacob. “Another?” You proposed.

Jacob’s grin grew exceptionally wide.

An hour of ‘recharging’ turned into two hours of Netflix on your bed. It started out as awkwardly keeping inches apart from each other but after each episode you two managed to lean into one another in a comfortable position. His arm slothfully hung around your shoulders and you leg was practically on top of his. The patron sat empty on your desk.

And another episode finished.

“Oh shit, what time is it?” You wondered, your voice heavy with drunkenness and worry.

Jacob checked his phone. “Just after 11.” He responded.

“Oh fuck, I wanted to be in bed by midnight and I haven’t finished all the sections.” You started freaking out as you frantically scrambled to get off your bed. Jacob gripped your arm and pulled you back into his embrace. You felt like you were slapped with the mighty hand of sobering thoughts.

“Easy, Y/N.” He beamed. “I actually have a present for you.”

You looked at him, confused. Could it be the answers to your exam the next day? You were never one to cheat but this class could really just go fuck itself at this point.

He reached with long arms to grab his backpack, dangling off your bedframe. After a few seconds of rummaging he pulled out several screws and bolts in his hand.

Your heart sank.

“I literally don’t want that.” Your words were slurring from the tequila.

“Do you know what these are?” He asked, drunkenly excited.

You stared at him, you didn’t have the strength to grace him with your big girl words.

“These are from the pipes of a certain building that would have held a certain exam of yours tomorrow, and due to a certain hero,” He pointed to himself. “There will be so such exam taking place tomorrow. The place should be flooded by now.”

You took a brief pause to think over what the heck he just said.

“So,” You began, carefully choosing your words. “You damaged school property to prevent my exam from happening tomorrow.”

Jacob eagerly nodded.

“Okay.” You responded. “But why?”

“I took that class last semester. It was quite exhausting.” He confessed, scratching the back of his head.

You weren’t sure if it was the liquor or the way he helped you out that night but you honestly couldn’t hold back anymore.

You impulsively grabbed Jacob’s face and pulled him into a firm kiss. Jacob seemed taken aback at first but he spontaneously grabbed a strong hold on your backside and pulled your body closer to his.

The kiss felt blissful. Your tongue grazed his bottom lip and he groaned softly into your mouth. The effects of the alcohol heightened the experience as you ran your fingers through his messy brown hair.

When you felt like you couldn’t breathe anymore you slowly pulled away, leaning your forehead on his. “Nice.” You complimented, leaning down onto your pillow, sprawling out your legs.

“Nice?” He questioned, one eyebrow raised. He adjusted himself so he was halfway hovering over you.

“Yes.” You stroked his cheek. “That was nice. We should do it again right now.” You giggled. 

Jacob smiled and brought his lips down to yours again.

Evie didn’t return till around 7am. She entered quietly with a spring in her step. “Hey, Y/N, you’ll never believe which building got flooded last nig-“ she stopped mid sentence as she pursed her lips at the sight before her.

You and Jacob were knocked out, fully clothed on your bed. Arms and legs sprawled everywhere. You were snoring softly and Jacob was out like a rock. Evie’s eyes landed on the empty Patron. She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll just head back to Henry’s then.” she said to herself, a slight smile appearing on her lips.


End file.
